


Territorial Motives

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns, GrangerBlackPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Jealousy, Love, Making Up, Marriage, Romance, Smutty Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrangerBlackPotter/pseuds/GrangerBlackPotter
Summary: Hermione and Tony are married and both their exes show up at a gala they're attending and both showed their jealousy differently. Yet it's hilariously similar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Marvelously Magical Fanfiction for the fun challenge! Self-beta'd so mistakes are our own.

Bruce was stuck between a Stark and a hard place, and if he attempted to move in either direction, it wouldn’t do anyone any good at this point. Why was it always him? Why couldn’t it be Clint or Nat for once? He sighed dejectedly and glanced at the Stark in question. 

It was the New Year’s Gala hosted by the Magical Congress of the United States of America, or what they called, MACUSA. The Avengers were welcomed as honorable guests of both Harry James Potter, who was known around all magical communities as the Savior of the Wizarding World, and his best friend, Hermione Jane Stark nee Granger, known as the Brightest Witch of Her Age–as to why the latter married his friend, Tony, no one would ever know.

They were in the middle of fighting Ultron and themselves when they all first met Hermione. She told them that their minds were being manipulated by a witch. Apparently, she was sent in by their government through the MACUSA to help them dispel the magic out of their heads, which worked, and she left with gratitude from everyone.

Unbeknownst to them all, Tony kept in contact with Hermione as she apparently left him with the parting words,  _ “If you need to talk about what happened…” _

Tony told Bruce about it after he first called her. He further told Bruce how he and Hermione talked about mundane things that lasted for five to eight pre-planned  _ ‘meetings’ _ until they started willingly bursting through each other’s office to complain about one thing or the other. Before neither Tony or Hermione knew it, they were talking about their feelings and pasts over multiple bottles of Fire Whiskey and Scotch. 

It wasn’t too long after the drunken conversations that Hermione started to join the Avengers with their reconnaissance missions and battles—two years after that, they got married with all the Avengers present. This even included Vision, Wanda, Pietro, and Peter to stand by Tony’s side during the ceremony while Hermione had her best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley by her side. Without question, the rest of the Weasley clan and Hermione’s parents were seated and watching.

It was a small event, but everyone who attended saw that even without Hermione’s and her friends’ magic, that the Starks’ marriage was, for lack of a better word,  _ magical _ .

Looking at his friend now? There was at least one thing certain; Anthony Edward Stark was seething.

“Would you just  _ look _ at  _ that? _ ” he hissed at his friend and confidante. “Can you believe how pathetic looking that Bulgarian Bonbon is?” he insisted, taking a drink from the first server that passed by the two men. “I mean, he’s practically drooling all over her dress! It’s not what respectable men do to another man’s  _ wife _ .” he continued ranting as he angrily took a swig from his glass. 

Tony had grown quiet then, no doubt continuing his rants in his mind and imagining the Bulgarian facing Iron Man’s wrath. His friend, however, had heard and seen all of this before–hell, all of the Avengers and their partners, kids  _ and _ neighbors probably witnessed all of it before, everyone knew how mile-wide Tony’s jealousy could get. 

_ ‘Not that his wife is any different from him,’ _ Bruce thought idly, his eyes shifting to the curly-haired brunette who hid a scarily ruthless side behind those bright brown eyes. He could see how Viktor  _ would be _ drooling over her—if he had actually been doing so. 

Hermione wore a thin strapped navy blue gown with a slit that reached slightly above her right knee. Her heels were a simple, open strapped pair that matched the shade of her dress. Her hair fell in large ringlets over her shoulders, and her smile was warm as she conversed with Viktor. It was a sight to behold to some, but to Tony, it was a sight that made him want to gouge his or Viktor’s eyes out. More than likely Viktor’s would be gouged first. 

After a moment in his thoughts, Bruce returned his attention to Tony, whom he found still glaring darkly towards his wife's  _ companions _ . Bruce sighed exasperatedly and sarcastically said, “Let it all out, Tony. Why don’t you tell us how you really feel?” knowing that the seething billionaire wouldn’t hear him anyway.

And Bruce was right. Tony held his glass at his lips and had schooled his features to appear cool, calm, and collected. Bruce knew better. The glare modestly hidden behind his friend’s blue-tinted shades told him that Tony was far cool and calm. 

"Say, dear old friend of mine,” Tony drawled as he looked in Bruce’s direction, “why don’t you let out the big guy?” he heard his friend continue then add, “I’m sure he’d like to go ‘smash’ all over the poster child for  _ Hefty  _ commercials.”

Steve was fortunate and made a hasty escape before Tony had gotten deep into his mood. Unfortunately, he left Bruce to be the sour man’s soundboard. “The big green guy is not your pet, you know,” Bruce reminded Tony, irritation laced in his words; it was bothersome that his counterpart was being brought up during a conversation.  _ As if _ he would  _ want  _ him to show up at an event like this. 

_ ‘Not that I’d ever let you get used in Tony’s raving plots either,’ _ he thought with an inward scoff. 

Bruce looked over towards Hermione once more in the distance with Viktor, shrugging tentatively before glancing at Tony. Nat, Harry, and Wanda are there too, but Bruce knew that Tony and only has his eyes zeroed in on the Bulgarian standing a little  _ ‘too close’ _ to Hermione.

“I mean...I think you could take him,” Bruce commented with a soft scoff, tilting his head as he examined the international sports star. Stroking Tony’s ego usually helped keep him from doing something drastic. Usually. 

Tony made a grunting noise as he drank from his glass. His eyes narrowed more—if that were possible—and zoned in on the Bulgarian next to his wife. He didn't realize that his friend held his breath until he answered, “Exactly. I have something he doesn’t because I got the woman. He’s just a runner-up looking for a reaction.” Tony shook his head. “I’m not giving him that.”

Bruce bit his lip and shifted his gaze towards the floor, unable to stop himself from speaking his thoughts aloud. “I think you kinda  _ are  _ giving him that...” he trailed off muttering to himself.

Tony faced Bruce sharply with a dangerous expression coloring his features. “Come again?”

Bruce shook his head quickly. “Nothing, nothing.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, tapping his foot and looking anywhere but Tony, Hermione, and Viktor. His eyes landed on a blonde that was smiling brightly and making her way towards him and Tony. He should have felt relieved that someone else was going to deal with Tony, but Bruce had a feeling this would only make things much, much worse. 

“Bruce! Tony!” she exclaimed, her arms opening wide as if preparing for a hug. Bruce  _ really _ hoped not. “It’s so good to see you. ” 

Bruce shuffled slightly, a soft smile on his face. “Always good to see you too, Pep,” he replied. 

When she did, unfortunately, reach in for a hug, Bruce wasn’t the one to accept it.  _ ‘Oh, God, why?’ _ he thought as he watched Tony leaned into the embrace. He didn’t dare look in the direction that Hermione was in, leaning on a prayer to whoever would listen up there that she was still focused elsewhere. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had been looking forward to this gala. More importantly, she was excited to come into the new year with her husband, Tony. While she had a sliver of hope that they’d spend the entire evening with one another, Hermione was well aware of who her husband was and expected his attention would be taken elsewhere a few times. 

She was proven right soon after their arrival to the gala when Bruce and Steve whisked Tony away. She’d let him go after making Bruce and Steve swear that they’d bring her husband back to her  _ sober _ . The two agreed and left with an indignant Tony, who was telling anyone who’d listen that he never got drunk; the witch merely shook her head. While she had faith in Steve and Bruce, Hermione knew all too well that if Tony was going to do something, he would make sure that it happened. Feeling the need for a distraction, Hermione began to search the crowd for Harry, knowing he’d be there; he had no choice in the matter. 

As she walked around, Hermione admired the decor of the gala. It was remarkable to see the gold and peach colors blended so elegantly on the walls without the use of magic. Columns stood proudly near the walls, connecting with the ceilings. It was Harry’s idea to have enchanted sparklers to float around the columns in various patterns and wow the guests who spotted them. Hermione had to admit that it was a nice touch. The other lights to accompany the sparkles were hanging chandeliers with large diamond-like crystals used to illuminate the room. 

The final, breathtaking piece was the large window that displayed the indigo sky splattered in dazzling stars. There was no moon tonight, and Hermoine felt that it was perfect for the light show she heard would be shown to welcome the attendees into the new year. Just the thought of it made Hermione curious and anxious to get to midnight. That was an experience she wanted to share with her husband and remember in the years to come. 

Some time after taking in the gala decoration, Hermione found Harry accompanied by his wife, Wanda Potter nee Maximoff. She thought the two were adorable in their burgundy matching formalwear. Before she could greet them properly, Hermione observed the couple next to the pair. Natasha looked beautifully sleek as she usually did, and it was the man by her side that took the brunette by surprise. 

“Viktor?” Hermione said, her brows rising. She smiled in disbelief. “It’s been ages!” 

He stepped toward her with a deep chuckle. “It haff,” he agreed. “You are still beautiful, Hermy-own-ninny.” 

Hermione stopped herself from correcting Viktor, much to the obvious amusement of the three standing behind him. She steered the conversation quickly to other pleasantries, asking about his life beyond the public eye and how he ended up at the gala with Nat. She was grateful that Tony wasn’t there at the time. While it was clear she was a taken woman and Viktor was there with Nat, she knew how Tony could get; if he’d gotten a fair amount of alcohol in his system, it could be worse. 

She was fortunate as the conversation ended without incident. To conclude the conversation officially, Viktor kissed the crown of her head and shifted his focus back to Natasha. Left to her own devices between the two chatting couples, Hermione felt like a fifth wheel and started to look around her absent husband. 

She saw him across the ballroom floor with just Bruce glaring daggers in the direction over her shoulder. Hermione knew who he was staring at immediately, and cursed under her breath; he knew that there was nothing to worry about with Viktor. 

In order to keep things peaceful for the remainder of the evening, Hermione decided that she would go to Tony and stay by his side the entirety of the evening until they were home; she’d scold him then. Hermione sighed softly and began to make her way towards her husband when she saw someone that made her stop in her tracks instantly. Her eyes locked on the curvy blonde known to her and everyone else as Pepper Potts, also known as her husband’s very beautiful ex-girlfriend and ex-secretary.

She wore a strapless, coral cocktail dress made of floaty material that shifted with each step she took; her hair was swept over to one side in soft waves. 

For those who knew Hermione, they would have known the instant change in her mood and the tension in her jaw; Hermione  _ Stark _ was incensed.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched Pepper make a beeline towards  _ her _ Tony and sucked in a breath when she saw Pepper giving Tony a hug and a kiss on the cheek; they appeared—for all the bloody, giving world to see—to be having a good time and laughing merrily. Her mind didn’t register nor care for the glinting on Pepper’s left hand. 

Hermione didn’t know how long it lasted, but as soon as she saw the blonde leaving with  _ another  _ hug and kiss, she handed her glass to Harry quickly. 

Harry shot her a confused expression, shooting a glance towards his wife swiftly before returning it to Hermione. “Uh, Hermione?” 

The witch ignored him as she went to Tony and looped her arms with his with ease. She pulled him closer to her person and whispered, "You seem to have enjoyed yourself in my absence." Hermione shot him a look that warned him that he better not try to lie or talk his way out of things.

Tony glanced at her, his brow quirked while his lip twitched. "I did," he replied before pausing. "As did you, I believe, with that Trolly the Bulgarian." 

Hermione’s body went rigid for a second or so before she was quick to reply to her husband. "You let her hug and kiss you!" she whispered heatedly with a smile—as they were still in public—with her voice dripping with malice. Her husband was smart enough not to retort, but she noted how his jaw clenched as if  _ he  _ had a right to be more annoyed than she did. 

She bit her tongue, knowing that adding more fuel to the fire was going to be catastrophic; but the flash of blonde hair and that thin, coral dress was seen in her peripherals.  _ ‘How dare she!’ _

“And you smiled too much,” Hermione hissed before she could stop herself. And again, the man very much capable of making coherent sentences had nothing to say for himself. She was a ticking time bomb, and between some point of a still confused Harry returning with another drink and Pepper looking at Tony with longing and adoration, the witch exploded and found her wand in her hands in a flash. Her lips curled into a snarl and moved to cast a very familiar spell in the direction of the woman who dared cross Hermione Jane Stark by staring at  _ her  _ husband. 

At first, everything was silent, and everyone looked around perplexed, fearful, or curious. The pin that would have normally dropped by now was replaced with a low rumble. That low rumble grew louder and louder until it was recognized as a herd of bird wings flapping in unison. Following the sound of wings was the sharp shattering of window glass. Then came the screams. It was sweet, cruel music to Hermione’s ears, and the last thing she’d heard before sweet victory flashed in her mind was, “ _ Hermione _ ,  _ no! _ ” 

If someone were to ask her if she regretted it, she would tell them that she didn’t regret it in the slightest. Consequences be damned. 


	3. Chapter 3

To say the Starks’ time at the gala was a disaster would be an understatement. After being asked—or physically moved in Hermione’s case— to leave, the couple returned home in uncomfortable silence.

Tony wanted to say so many things to his wife, but he kept quiet because of the fact that she looked too satisfied and was still in the mode to use her wand clutched tightly in her hand. 

Soon enough, the pair arrived home and burst into their bedroom; Tony kicked off a shoe, blowing a feather out of his mouth with a deadpan expression. She had set her bag on the dresser, her wand securely inside. So Tony found himself able to speak safely. 

“You just had to bring in the birds, didn’t you?” he remarked, loosening the tie around his neck and collar. 

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at her husband quickly incredulously, the smug expression dissolved from her face fast. “So you’re blaming me for this?” she demanded. The witch unstrapped her heels and neatly placed them in front of the dresser before facing Tony. 

"Of course!" he replied with misplaced indignation, raising his arms. “You let the Bulgarian menace touch your shoulder!” he squawked in annoyance. “Shooting a flock of birds at Pep was unnecessary. Not to mention everyone else that was attacked in the process.” 

“What about those damn ‘Hi’ hugs, Tony?” Hermione questioned, not even bothering to comment on the last part of his statement. Though from the flush in her cheeks, there was finally a settling feeling of guilt inside the witch. 

She was stubborn through and through though, and she raised her hands up defiantly. “No one lingers on a damned ‘Hi’ hug unless they’re  _ wanting  _ to stay hugged up,” Hermione argued.

“Pep is  _ married _ !” Tony emphasized. 

“Viktor was Nat’s  _ date _ !"

"You let him kiss on you."

"It was on my hair, therefore it doesn’t count! Besides, she kissed you far longer!" 

"She did,  _ on the cheek _ !" 

“Close to your lips as far as I could tell.” Hermione refolded her arms with her hip cocked to the side. 

Tony rubbed the side of his face with a groan. "Are you kidding me? Krum hugged you!" 

"Pepper hugged you too!"

By then, they were both huffing as they stared angrily in one another’s eyes. Neither Tony or Hermione said a word and stood less than a foot apart. The silence was deafening and tense, which thankfully didn't last long due to Hermione being the first to break. He watched, mesmerized as Hermione started to pull back and laughed out loud. Tony blinked at her slowly with surprise, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t even feel victorious from making her break the staredown first because she was  _ laughing _ . 

"We're a right pair, aren't we?" Hermione said finally after her laughter died down. She sat on the bed, her legs crossing over the other at the knee. The brunette then looked up at her husband, awaiting his response. 

Tony clicked his tongue in agreement, chuckling softly as he laid on the bed next to her. He could see the hilarity in the situation. The dark, horrible hilarity, but he could laugh nonetheless. 

"Do you think we'd still be invited for the next Gala?" he asked her after he finished laughing himself.

Hermione answered him with a shrug and a hum, leaning back on her elbows. “You reckon we’ll get our possessive ways straightened out by the next gathering?” she countered, meeting Tony’s eyes with mirth. “You might not be able to afford replacing another grand window.” 

“I could afford every grand window in New York City,” Tony replied naturally. He then looked at her seriously, his head resting in his hand on his propped up arm and eyes dragging up to his wife's features; the thought of the overwhelming love he’s felt for years made him smile amusingly as he answered her question, “Not at all.” 

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted. Out of nowhere, a blaring chime sounded near the couple, and they both reacted with a jolt. Tony frowned and looked around in confusion; it wasn’t a warning or danger signal that he’d programmed into their home. Still, he placed a protective arm around his wife. Not a second later and covering her mouth, Hermione gasped, hopped off the bed, and fished an object out of her bag. 

“I can’t believe I forgot about this,” she said, tapping at the object Tony knew now was her cell phone. The sound died down instantaneously, and Hermione held her phone at her side.

While Tony was relieved there wasn’t any immediate danger, he was still at a loss in the situation. “What was the alarm for, exactly?” he asked, watching her return to his side on the bed. 

“I created an alarm for one minute until the new year,” she explained. “I suppose the timing couldn’t be better since I’m not completely cross with you anymore for acting like a jealous git.” 

Tony scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. “I’m wasn't jealous,” he said. “I prefer to use the term  _ territorial _ .” 

Hermione snorted at his statement and shook her head. “Regardless, you’re still a git.” 

“I’m not the one who got us removed from the gala,” Tony pointed out. “That would be you, Mrs. Jealous Stark.” 

Hermione sniffed and looked away to appear unfazed. “My motive and actions were justifiable.” 

“Kicked. Out. Of. The. Gala.” Tony emphasized and repeated. Their names had connections everywhere, but the association of the words ‘jealous’ and ‘destructive’ was going to make it more difficult to be invited to certain locations and celebrations. At least this time he didn’t have to use the excuse that his suit was having a hitch during its weekly update.

Hermione chose to ignore Tony by not answering him and simply glancing at her phone. “Thirty seconds,” she said instead. 

Tony huffed with his brow raised. If his wife wanted to play that way, then so would he. Tony didn’t respond to her statement verbally. Rather, he shifted from his position so he’d be behind Hermione. He looked over her shoulder and watched the countdown on her cell phone with her to play it off. 

Thirty seconds swiftly turned to twenty, and twenty turned to ten, in a blink of an eye. Tony saw Hermione mouthing the last ten seconds to herself and took this as his moment to make a move. 

_ Ten _ . He put his plan into action, moving his hands on her body to roam freely. The gesture made his wife shift deliciously closer to him. After that, it was like everything that happened between them moved in slow motion. 

_ Nine _ . His hands started to trail his hand slowly along the exposed skin of her leg. He reveled in the velvety, fair skin underneath his fingertips.

_ Eight _ . Tony heard her breath hitch from her position in front of him and smirked as his fingers danced on her thigh. 

_ Seven _ . He placed a bit of pressure to his touches as his hand slowly dragged higher towards his wife's center. Tony chuckled as her body surrendered to him and relaxed. Her back rested on his chest and her head leaned back on his shoulder; her slender neck was exposed to his eager eyes.

_ Six _ . His fingers slid back down the flesh of her inner thigh, causing Hermione to whimper in need and frustration. She tried rubbing the lower half of her legs together as she demanded in a firm yet aroused tone, "Don't tease."

_ Five _ . Tony didn’t reply and placed open-mouthed kisses on her exposed neck; his other hand found its way to her chest and slowly massaged her mounds. He decided to make her think she was in control and traced his fingers back towards her heat. Hermione’s whimpers increased as the next second passed. 

_ Four _ . His fingers finally brushed against her underwear, and the action elicited a moan from the brunette in his arms. He felt the material was soaked from her arousal, thus giving him an ego and confidence boost to continue. Tony moved the delicate, lacy material to the side, circled two fingers around her wet folds, and tilted his head so Hermione had to look him in the eyes once he tasted her on his tongue.

_ Three _ . He heard her shallow breathing and saw her eyes darken with lust once he licked at his cream-coated fingers. The sight and taste of her were making Tony’s own arousal painfully evident in his fine-tailored slacks. 

_ Two _ . Impatient with his desire to see more of her, Tony used his hand that was massaging her breasts and gripped the neckline of her dress, ripping it in the front. Whatever she had planned on saying in an obviously scolding manner was cut short when the air hit her chest. She gasped and moaned lowly as Tony watched her nipples harden quickly. 

_ One _ . Hermione had twisted her body as best as she could in her position and kissed his lips hungrily. Tony wasted no time in reciprocating the gesture, fueling the passion he gave into the kiss with his need to remind Hermione why he was so territorial in the first place. 

' _ Happy New Year, indeed, _ ' he thought with a smug smile before pulling away from his wife’s tender lips. 

When they finished their  _ 'coupling' _ —as his wife always ridiculously referred to as  _ their _ time—he heard Hermione mumble an apology in his ear. The warmth of her breath tickled his ear and nearly stirred his lower half-awake to engage in a few more rounds. Because of that, Tony neglected to respond to her. 

She was draped over his body, their bodies sheened from sweat as her chest rose high and low rhythmically from their intense activities. She then repeated herself more audibly so Tony could hear her properly and not get distracted with its ‘after-sex’, sultry sound. That didn’t mean he was going to break just yet, though. 

"I'm sorry, Tony,” the brunette said, her fingers moving in soothing lines on his bare chest. 

Tony gave her a silent nod to ‘signify’ that he accepted the apology and adjusted Hermione’s position from his body so she'd be more comfortable on her side of the bed. After that, he turned so he'd still be facing her and giving her his attention. Her eyes were closed, the expression on her face has morphed from thoroughly pleased to remorseful. 

"I shouldn't have used that spell," the witch had continued, potentially taking his silence as an initiative. "I shouldn’t have assumed the worst of Pepper’s pleasantness towards you. I have the faintest idea what to call it but there are moments when I see certain women fawning over you and I just..." Hermione trailed off, and in a much smaller voice, she opened her eyes slowly and stared into his earnestly. "I love you, and I apologize for my shameful actions." 

It was those fateful words that made Tony break from his silence. He smiled at her victoriously and placed sound kisses all over her face. The gesture made Hermione giggle and shove at his arm in a playful yet overall serious way.

"Is that it?” Hermione demanded, her nose flaring slightly. “I meant every word in that apology, so I believe that I’m entitled to a meaningful response from my husband." 

“Face kissed are entirely meaningful, Hermione,” Tony quipped, taking her hand to kiss her knuckles as well. “And I guess I can apologize for wanting to use the Bulgarian as a real, moving target for the next canon upgrade for my suit.” 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed, her body language turning defensive promptly. “You were  _ what _ ?” 

Tony shook his head and kissed Hermione’s knuckles again to quell her quick-to-rise anger. The knowledge that her wand was still tucked in her bag gave him peace of mind that she couldn’t hurt him as badly as she would want. 

“I was saying that I shouldn’t have let him get the best of me when he was around you tonight,” Tony replied smoothly. “I know you’re mine and I know I’m yous. No amount of innocent touches from other people will change that.” 

There was a pause, and the tension Tony felt from earlier had completely dissipated thanks to his quick save. He stared into her eyes lovingly, before deciding to break the silence by adding some sincere cherries on top of his declaration. 

“You're beautiful, intelligent, and everything I’d ever want from the love of my life,” Tony said. “I love you so much, you make me crazy.” 

Hermione’s cheeks flushed redder than they had earlier, and she smiled softly. Her fingers drifted towards Tony’s cheek, and she leaned more closely towards him. 

“As eloquent as your love is, Tony,” she said. “You were already crazy before our lives were legally linked.” 

As he enjoyed the feel of her touch on his cheek, the softness quickly turned into a sharp pain; Hermione had slapped him. 

“That’s for trying to sugarcoat your way out of telling me the truth,” she said, her demeanor and voice held no room for foolishness. “Yes, I know what I did was horrid, but the pain of those flocks of birds would be nothing compared to an energy blast from an  _ untested suit _ !” 

Tony would give her that one—though that one bird pecked quite harshly at Vision’s forehead—and grasped her hand in his. His motives were to keep her from slapping him again, but it appeared lovingly as well so he could hide that face. 

“Upgraded, sweetheart, not untested,” Tony corrected his wife. “And I can’t help if seeing him so close to you made me imagine it.” 

“Viktor wouldn’t have done anything of the sort. He was Natasha’s date, Tony,” Hermione huffed. 

“Yes, which means there’s no real attachment if he tried,” Tony retorted. “I’m sorry, but you can’t make me trust the guy.” Tony pulled Hermione closer to him. “But I’ll attempt to behave because I know you’re not going anywhere.” 

Tony knew that Hermione could have easily fought back with Pepper ammunition—he fully expected it—but she simply snuggled into his chest with a soft sigh. Tony closed his eyes, thinking that this would be the end of their night for the time being; he was semi wrong. 

“Next time I’m sending an _upgraded_ version of one of the twins’ latest inventions towards you and the woman I can’t trust,” Hermione mumbled in his chest. 

He could have sworn that ‘try me’ was added in there, but he couldn’t be certain because Hermione had an innocent, content smile as her breathing steadied for a pleasant slumber. 

Nonetheless, Tony chuckled to himself and nuzzled his head in Hermione’s neck. They were broken when they found each other. They were half of who they used to be because of their experiences in war and life in general—but they found each other slowly but surely; the puzzled-shaped pieces of their lives fit perfectly together, making the relationship whole for the bigger picture. 

Tony knew that their feelings were rooted in the fear of being alone, but they had grown to trust each other. He just couldn’t help his natural territorial reactions. No one would just accept someone else moving into the picture, innocent of their actions or not; Tony wouldn’t believe them at all. 

' _ We won’t go to bed angry at one another _ ,’' was their motto and one of their wedding vows. Given how at peace Hermione looked and how content Tony felt, he knew that they were keeping that vow. The soft white glow that enveloped their bodies only solidified that face in his mind. He’d have to thank one Ginny Weasley again for performing the particular charm at the small reception; it certainly came in handy when he knew he had some extra making up to do.

Their vows were still true and renewed. They love each other and in the end, they knew, it was all that mattered.

There was also the afterthought that Tony was absolutely certain they would have more possessive reactions in the future; they couldn’t just change personalities overnight. It just had to be clear that it was not jealousy. His actions are purely territorial; there’s a difference. 


End file.
